


Where'd You Get Those?

by htbthomas



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jeepers Creepers Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Extra Gift, Gen, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: "Hey!" Blair warned, lifting the butt of the shotgun a fraction and then lowering it again. "What kind of creeper chases after girls in their car and tries to run them off the road, huh? We just saved up enough money to get it fixed!"
Relationships: Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Where'd You Get Those?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).



Sterling's voice rang out in Blair's mind. _Look out, he's behind you!"_

Blair spun, slashing out with her foot and landing a kick square in the center of the weird guy's chest. He stumbled back a couple of steps, hissing with pain. _Thanks, that was close,_ she sent back to Sterling.

It gave her just enough time to cock the shotgun and aim for the dude's head. He was big, wearing a trench coat and hat, with wispy white hair sticking out from below it. She couldn't quite make out his face in the dim light of the moon. "Hey!" Blair warned, lifting the butt of the shotgun a fraction and then lowering it again. "What kind of creeper chases after girls in their car and tries to run them off the road, huh? We just saved up enough money to get it fixed! Better get a move on or I'll..." She didn't finish the sentence, he totally could figure out what she meant.

Or maybe not. He took a stiff step toward her. Then another.

She really didn't want to shoot this guy, but she could bean a deer between the eyes at twenty paces. This loser was way closer.

 _I don't want to shoot this guy!_ she sent to Sterling. Knocking him out and calling Bowser would be the safest bet, really. But every slow step he took toward her made that less likely.

 _I'll knock him off balance!_ Sterling sent.

 _What do you—?_ She didn't have time to finish the thought. Sterling came out of the weeds by the side of the road and plowed into the guy, knocking him onto the pavement with an oof. 

"Sterling!" she cried aloud as they both went down in a tangle of limbs. She jogged a couple steps closer, trying to keep a bead on the guy's head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Sterling said, struggling and panting. "Just trying to... get his hands... behind his back!" She wrestled with him a few seconds more and then sent mentally, _It's so weird that he hasn't, like, said a word!_

_I know! Super weird._ She sidestepped to position herself where she could bash him with the butt end of the gun. She lined it up, and...

He screeched at the impact, the first sound they'd heard him make. And it was not human. She saw his face finally, grey and insectoid, but with too-human eyes...

"Sterling!" she yelled, grabbing for her sister's hand to pull her away from the—the creature.

And she pulled her away just in time. As the creature rolled away, two huge wings—like, actual wings—tore out from his back. "Where'd he get those?" Sterling yelped. Then they screamed together, Sterling clutching onto her.

But Blair knew what to do. Before it could take to the air, before it could swoop down and grab one of them and fly off, Blair lifted the shotgun. With a bang, reload, bang, she'd shot a good sized hole in the main panel of each wing. "Try flying now, you monster!"

It stood there for a moment staring at them, then sniffed the air.

"Ew, gross!" Blair complained. 

"What a perv!" Sterling added.

Then it turned and hobbled off into the weeds.

 _Well, that's that, I guess._ Blair sent to Sterling. _Should we tell Bowser? Or the cops?_

_Bowser, definitely. If we tell the cops ourselves, then we also have to tell Mom and Dad what we were doing out here, and then..._

_Ugh, yeah. Bowser for sure. Do you think he'll believe us?_

_Duh, why wouldn't he?_

_Because it was like, a flying bat-creature man or something gross like that._

_Well, he'll have to, because I took a photo when you were shooting him._

_You did? You're the best!_

_No, you're the best! Wanna get some yogurt?_

Without responding mentally, Blair hooked her arm through her sister's and they walked back toward the car. 

"He'll shit his pants," Sterling said aloud, and Blair couldn't hold back a laugh.


End file.
